An Unknown Past Rveals the Future
by trogdorxxx
Summary: Sean and his friends must save the world from an evil sorcoress


An Unknown Past Reveals the Future 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FF8 characters, places, or lines except the ones I make up.

It's Only the Beginning 

His sun bleached hair glistened in the hot August sun. He gripped the hilt of the katana preparing to advance on the fastitocalon that lay before him. He saw it twitch; he knew it was going to attack but when? Suddenly it dove into the sand blinding him with a spray of the gritty powder. It closed in on him with its fin barely above the waves of sand. When he regained sight the fastitocalon was right on top of him. It popped out of the sand and flew at him whistling through the air like a speeding bullet. He jumped to the right only getting nicked in the shoulder exposing his warm red blood. He turned around readying himself for its next attack. It started back for him but this time it jumped out from the sand shooting a barrage of water blasts at him. He dove head on into them with his katana pointed directly ahead. The katana sliced through a water blast in half ricocheting in every which way leaving little splotches in the sand everywhere. He then stuck his blade straight down piercing the skull of the fastitocalon digging deep into its flesh. He pulled his katana out of the floundering creature.

"Bravo Sean, Bravo" came a voice from behind him.

Sean turned around there was Squall Lionheart to greet him. Squall was a muscularly built guy. He had brown hair that was always parted in a strange way. His hair on his right side was straight down but on his left it was wrapped around his ear. Squall was usually a cold person that only relied on him self, he wore black pants that had many overlapping belts near his waist, he had a beader on underneath his black jacket that was rimmed with fur near the neck.

"By now you should know that those things always dive into the sand before attacking." said Squall sarcastically.

"Then why didn't you tell me earlier."

"Wasn't my fight." He said as he walked away.

It was a bright summer day as Sean walked back to Balamb Garden. Today he decided to take his time on his way back and admire his surroundings. The garden was placed between the beautiful misty ocean, and majestic snow covered mountains. It was an amazing sight to see.

When Sean returned to the garden he could tell something was wrong. People were whispering and murmuring who couldn't make what they where saying until he ran into his friend Zell.

"Hey Zell! What's goin' on?" he asked

"Didn't you here?"

"No, I just got back from training what happened?"

"Squall nearly got his face sliced off while training with Seifer."

"Is he alright?"

"Yea but Seifer is braggin about how he defeated the only other gunbladesmen in the school, what the heck is his problem anyway."

At that very moment Seifer was coming down the hallway. He had short orange hair, and a scar going across his face to match Squall's. He wore a huge white jacket with a pair of black pants and a shirt on underneath. Seifer came striding down with a smirk on his face, the kind of smirk that would make just want to beat the crap out of him. It was style thought, to piss off everyone and then show them he was better.

Sean couldn't stand looking at him anymore so he headed over to see Squall in the infirmary. When he arrived he looked through the window at Squall. He just lay there groaning in pain. He watched him lay there as a young woman approached the window.

"Squall… So we meet again." She said and left.

Sean was puzzled by this, but put it to the back of his mind he had better things to worry about. Then she came down the hallway. It was his teacher Quistis, she had golden blond hair and beautiful blue eyes that shimmered when the sun shone.

"Sean, I don't believe that you've completed the fire cavern test."

"Yea, I still need to do that."

'Well you can't take place in today's exam if you don't take it, meet me at the front gate after homeroom we'll take it then."

"Alright I'll see you there."

She then entered Squall's room and Sean went on to homeroom. Before homeroom started he took his two GF's (Guardian Forces) from his PC. Homeroom started with its usual announcement of the schedule for the day.

"As you all know today is the SeeD field exam, all Seed candidates have free time till 1600 hours I suggest you prepare for the exam, the rest of you have homeroom."

"Oh yes, Seifer please do not injure your partner while training, and Squall I need too see you after class."

"That is all." And the announcements ended.

After class Sean headed down to the front gate to meet Quistis. With a nice leisurely pace he walked down the halls of the mercenary academy. He arrived at the front gate and noticed that Squall was there as well.

"At least I'm not the only one." He thought.

"Good, now that you are both here we can leave." Said Quistis

"Whatever" replied Squall.

They set out heading for the Fire Cavern where the GF Ifrit awaited them.

"What was that?" Sean said excitedly.

A twig snapped than another, whatever it was it was approaching them rapidly. It suddenly burst through the trees sending boughs everywhere some going through the trunks of other trees. Squall jumped left to dodge it, Quistis and Sean to the right. It flew by them the shear force of the wind behind it pushed them back several feet. It was a T-Rexaur and it started back for them. It lunged for Squall but he dodged it narrowly missing its teeth, which still had stains from its previous kill. Now Squall and Sean where standing next to each other as the T-Rexaur turned around. Squall jumped soaring through the air trying to get to the other side of the dinosaur. But it anticipated the move swinging its giant tale slamming into Squall's chest sending him flying. He spun around in the air and shot the deadly thing with his gunblade, hitting it in its side stunning it. This was Sean's chance he charged the monster sliding beneath it stick his katana straight up cutting open it's stomach releasing its entrails. When he reached the other side he jumped up into the air spun and launched his blade into the back of the monsters neck, finishing it off.

"What was that thing?" Inquired Sean.

"T-Rexaur, we have them in the training center." Replied Squall.

"Lets get goin' we gotta finish this quick." Said Quistis.

"Alright." They said in unison.

So they headed off again towards the fire cavern. Sean started thinking about the battle, about what he could have done that would have ended it quickly. GFs why didn't use Shiva or Quezacotl. I must remember to use one of them against Ifrit.

"How much time will you need to complete this task?" Said the man at the gate.

"Ten Minutes." Said Squall

"Fine so be it."

They entered, it was definitely hotter in there. They walked down a narrow sheet of rock surrounded by lava on either side. It flowed southwards splashing up on the edges of the path they walked upon. It was getting hotter, they were close. There was a draw point on the left of an intersection of the rocky path they followed. They picked up some fire magic from the draw point and continued on. They reached the source of the heat, and popping out from it came Ifrit. The ground shook from his footsteps, he had two horns coming out of his forehead stretching out around his back and a long mane that flowed from his head down his back and the front of his neck. The two bracelets he wore represented his power, which you could see already with his muscular body.

"You humans dare fight me? Fine come and meet death." He said growling.

Ifrit charged them swinging his massive arms behind him preparing to strike both them at one time. Squall and Sean dodged to the side sticking their blades to the side and back each of them digging into one shoulder. He howled in pain and turn, this time Quistis joined the fight using whip to wrap his legs together and making him fall. Squall and Sean hurled themselves on top of him trying to make him surrender, he knocked them off sending them flying into the wall.

"Squall cover me!" Sean yelled

"Do it yourself!"

"I will." Quistis hollered.

With the extra time bought by Quistis Sean summoned Shiva the ice goddess. She burst up through the ground engulfed in ice. She then broke free of her prison sending ice everywhere. Charged up readying her self to fire an ice blast at the infuriated monster. He took the full force of the blow stunning him from the awesome power of it. Squall charged Ifrit sticking his blade to the beasts neck.

"For me to be defeated by a human, very well I will join you." He said.

Ifrit then became their GF.

"Here Squall you can use Ifrit." Said Sean

"I don't need help."

"Come on just take it, you'll need it later."

"Whatever I'll take it if you'll stop annoying me about it."

End Notes:

Alright that was the first chapter tell me what you think of it and give me suggestions on how to improve.


End file.
